1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to livestock feeding devices, specifically to a feeding pump operated mechanically by the licking action of an animal.
2. Prior Art
Livestock are normally fed a ration that includes mainly dry feed, such as grass, hay, grain, etc., and a supplemental liquid feed composed of molasses, minerals, vitamins, and other nutrients. Wheel feeders have long been used for dispensing liquid feed. As shown in FIG. 1, a typical wheel feeder includes a wheel 100 mounted vertically within a tank 101 containing a liquid feed 102. The top portion of wheel 100 extends above the top of tank 101 through a slot 103, while the bottom portion of wheel 100 is submerged within liquid feed 102. An animal (not shown) licking wheel 100 causes it to rotate, as shown by the arrow, which picks up liquid feed 102 as a film 104 along its edge. As the animal licks off film 104, wheel 100 is caused to rotate further and pick up more liquid feed 102. There are different wheel feeders available having differently shaped wheels and tanks, but they all use the same basic principle.
Although wheel feeders are simple to build and operate, they have some drawbacks:
A. They can over feed the animals because liquid feed is highly viscous, so that the wheels picks up a very thick coating that cannot be controlled in volume. An animal consumes a substantial amount of liquid with each lick. As a result, over feeding can occur in a short time.
B. They are susceptible to contamination from debris and din falling onto the wheels and carried into the liquid feed. Dirt and debris can also fall through the slots.